geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadlocked
Category:Levels Deadlocked is the twentieth and currently the last and latest official level of Geometry Dash. ''As of Update 2.0, it is the last of the three official levels that are rated Demon so far. It can be unlocked after collecting 30 secret coins. Later in the small bug fix Update 2.01, Robtop patched some eod Deadlocked's errors as well. Description Deadlocked shows a variety of new map components. Most notable are the green jump rings which reverses the character's gravity and adds momentum. This is the equivalent of hitting the blue and yellow jump ring at the same time or hitting a yellow ring in a blue or yellow gravity portal. It also introduces teleportation portals. These portals instantly move the player from one point to the other, regarding the space between them. Teleportation portals also keep momentum. There are also moving blocks, which were introduced in the previous level. The most attractive part of the level is at the second UFO sequence, when monsters appear, shooting lasers, which is similar to the laser parts in the popular mobile game ''Jetpack Joyride. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is unique compared to others, as it requires a key before it can be acquired. In the first ship sequence, a key is placed high up above the moving squares at 19%. Once successfully retrieved, it opens an area later in the level, in a cube sequence which allows the player to grab the coin at 43%. Failure to retrieve the key will keep this passage blocked and the player will be forced to take the normal route situated below it. **However, you can brush past the key, and still be able to get the secret coin. **A similar mechanic is used to get the first secret coin in Airborne Robots and Viking Arena. However, the key is located in a cube section. *The second secret coin appears at 52% during the second Robot sequence. There will be a two-block wide pillar sticking out from the ground. Instead of flying to the top of the pillar, you must drop down and jump shortly after to collect the coin. To return to the normal path, you must jump on top of an invisible block. This is considered slightly easier than the normal path. *The final secret coin appears exactly at two-thirds of the level (66%) During the second UFO sequence, there are monsters shooting lasers at the player. Before the first laser is fired, try to get close to the top. There will be a spinning blade; tap twice quickly or just tap once because you don't want to crash into the ceiling, wait a second and tap again and the coin will be acquired. If you do tap twice to start, get right in front of the laser and tap twice the millisecond before it is fired. Try to get down quickly as there will be another round of lasers fired shortly after. Walkthrough Trivia *Both of the icons obtained from this level have reference to super heroes (Iron Man, Wolverine). **Coincedentally, both of these superheros are Marvel superheros. *This is the first and currently only official level to award 15 stars upon completion. *This level has the earliest form change at 2% and has the shortest form segment, making the first wave segment only 0.75 seconds long. *Deadlocked is the only official level that features all speed portals. *Deadlocked is the first official level to intentionally use the upside-down wave. However, glitches can be found on Blast Processing and Geometical Dominator with an upside down wave. *The platforms in the first cube section seem to light up whenever the player "contacts" it, activated by "Pulse" triggers. However, if the cube passes it without landing on the platform, it will still light up because the triggers are not touch triggered. *Deadlocked is the second level to feature a triple speed portal. The first was Electrodynamix. *This level, Viking Arena and Airborne Robots all have keys by a means of collecting a secret coin. *The monsters in the second UFO segment appear to follow the player from in front, shooting "lasers" from their mouths that the player must avoid. This is similar to the lasers in the game Jetpack Joyride. **''''Viking Arena does something similar to this at the final cube segment, however unlike Deadlocked the monsters are chasing you from behind and are not shooting lasers. * It takes 1:40 to complete the level. *This is one of the three levels that do not touch the ground after the beginning, the other two are Hexagon Force and Geometrical Dominator. *This level has the most portals as well as form changes in an official level. **This level also uses every portal available except for the mirror portal. *It is the first level to have multiple mini wave sections. *This level and Geometrical Dominator are the only two levels to award robots when completed. *This is the only level with invisible portals. **The 6th mini and normal size portal, the 2nd UFO portal, and the 2nd triple-speed portal are all invisible. ***Strangely, these portals are all reached by teleporters. Errors Decorational Errors *In the second cube section at around 6% to the bottom-left of the orange teleportation portal, the edge of a diagonal spike is missing. *When you crash at the last green jump ring at the second cube sequence at 12%, you can see that the top areas to the left and right are unfilled. *In the final ball segment at 88%, single swirls can be seen at the top and bottom of the level. But in the middle of the ball sequence at the top, two of these swirls can be seen overlapping each other. This may or may not be intended. **One of the swirls was also replaced with a pad, although this was meant to kill the player, and hence the player must jump over it. Structural Errors *At the first cube sequence at 1%, if you hit the second blue ring late, you can skip the yellow jump pad and jump up from the very edge of the platform and continue safely. However, this will require precise timing. **You may also hit the second blue ring too late and crash into the thorns after the platform. *At the first wave segment at 2%, if timed correctly one may go through the bottom wall, as seen here. *At the second cube sequence at 3% you can go on the third anti-gravity jump ring (the first right after the mini wave) and continue normally. * At the second cube sequence at 8%, you can jump over a gravity pad instead of hitting it and continue the level by hitting the next gravity ring. *At the second cube segment at 9%, by jumping into the teleportation portal late it is possible to hit the yellow jump ring marked with an 'X' and not crash. * At the first ship segment at 19%, it is possible to collect the first secret coin without the key, as shown here. This can be done by going slightly under or over the key, so close to it that the path with the coin will be accessible. ** This happens because the key has a smaller hitbox than the trigger that opens the route to the secret coin, so the toggle object is triggered without actually getting the key. * At the first ball segment at 21%, if you hit the first blue orb late, you will skip the move triggers and the next platform will not appear, which will result in a crash. * At the first ball segment at 22%, hitting the green jump ring too early will oddly cause the player to shoot to the ground instead of jumping to the next platform. * At the first ball segment at 22%, hitting the green jump ring too late will cause the player to go too close to the following orange platform, activating the first monster trap, but not killing the player; Video. * At the first ball segment at 24%, if you hit the last green jump ring late, you will avoid a gravity portal and do the first part of the next mini-ufo segment upside-down. * At 30%, hitting the green jump ring late into the teleportation portal may cause the player to crash. * At the first robot segment at 33%, you can skip a gravity portal and a teleportation portal by jumping further through the set of spikes. * At the beginning of the second ball segment at 35%, it is possible to flip gravity right before the yellow jump pad and hit the roof. Flip gravity again and hit the next blue jump ring and you can continue safely. * at the mini ball segment at 37%, it is possible to skip a green ring and a teleportation portal if timed correctly, which can be seen here. ** In 2.01, this exploit became much harder to complete, however it is still possible to complete the exploit. * At the mini ball segment at 37%, hitting the green jump ring into the teleportation portal early will make you crash on the blocky spikes that line the roof after you teleport. * At the fourth cube segment at 44%, it is possible to hit the first gravity ring (which you are supposed to avoid) and survive by landing on the edge of the pillar and jumping, despite the pillar having spikes on it. ** In 2.01, this exploit became much harder to complete, as they added smaller spikes on the platform, however it is still possible to complete the exploit. * At the first mini cube sequence at 46%, if you jump over the gravity ring and continue jumping over the sawblade, you could fall towards the orange teleportation portal, hit a jump pad hidden in the portal and continue as normal. * At the second robot segment at 52%, after falling down from the pillar into the secret area as normal, instead of making a small jump to reach the coin, make a large jump and avoid the green jump ring. If timed correctly, can enter an overhanging pillar (with torches on both sides), as it is hollow. You can carefully jump off this pillar by jumping over two sawblades and continue normally. **It is also possible to get the second secret coin by hitting the green jump ring late. However, you will crash if you collect the coin, as you will pass the overhanging pillar and hit a sawblade. **Sometimes, making a very small jump on the normal path before hitting the green orb will cause the player to fall to the secret coin and land safely. However, the invisible block that guides the player back to the main path would not be triggered, so a much larger jump must be performed. *At the second robot segment at 54%, it is possible to make a large jump through a set of spikes and skip a green and blue jump ring. *At the third ship segment at 80%, you are able to glide across a certain group of thorns that line the roof of this section and not die (as if they aren't even there), making you able to continue the level normally. Patched Errors * Just before the second wave segment at 12%, if you hit the last green ring before the wave portal a bit late and hold your jump key, you might be able to play the sequence at a normal speed than a triple speed and the music will be out of sync and in front by 4 measures. ** This was fixed in update 2.01, with the portals made bigger and sawblades placed at the start of the segment. ** Similar errors are found in Theory of Everything 2 and Hexagon Force, although these erroneous paths were detrimental, where as Deadlocked's error was beneficial. ** Also, if timed correctly, hitting the second last green orb in the first cube part and missing the last green orb would allow the player to slide up an upper slope in antigravity in cube form and go through the wave segment, but you will crash against the lower slope when you reach the antigravity portal, as seen here. However, if you make a series of perfectly timed jumps, you may be able to continue the wave segment as a cube and then continue the level normally. Jumping early and hitting all the gravity portals will allow the player to survive and head straight to the normal ship sequence. However, this will shatter the synchronization of the music. * At the first ball segment, it was possible to slip under the ball portal and remain as a mini ship. ** If you survive through the ball sequence, it was also possible to go through the UFO sequence as a mini ship too. ***This was fixed in update 2.01. *If you notice, the second orange teleportation portal at 9% has a yellow jump pad peeking on the left of it. This is use to initiate a jump to reach the next orb. ** Update 2.01 fixed it so that the jump pad isn't shown. Gallery File:DeadlockedMenu.png|Level selection File:DL-Key.png|First secret coin key File:DL-C1.png|First secret coin File:DL-C2.png|Second secret coin File:DL-C3.png|Third secret coin File:Robot05.png|Robot unlocked after completion File:Cube59.png|Icon unlocked after completion with all secret coins